gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Yorukuni
Yorukuni is a constituent region in the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary, now subject to the Faedas Freehold. History and Government In recent years the aristocracy has left the people of Yorukuni, and the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary has been torn apart and divided by those of foreign power. Now, the common blood of Yorukuni pledge themselves to Prince Daiki, himself only partially of Aristocratic Blood and granted the title only for his commandment of the Yorukuni armies, and the Prince in turn pledged himself to Queen Valineth Varinel of the Heartwaste. Prince Daiki has been married to the richest aristocratic line and the children of this union are destined to face the Battle of Wits for succession rights when their father dies or abdicates. The Prince has also been given full authority over Yorukuni, subject only to over-authority of the Queen upon the Throne of Thorns. The aristocracy of Yorukuni, though still rife with intrigue and plotting, has settled into a less volatile state with this appointment and bonding. Geography Ketsuek Caverns One of the most revered places of Yorukuni is the ever beautiful Ketsuek Caverns. It is not so bright as to hurt the eyes, yet just bright enough for most Overworlders to be able to appreciate it almost as much as the natives do. Its beauty is so great it has been left untouched except for the symbol for blood carved in the centre of the cavern. The stone around it is plain in a circle of a vast radius and it has been filled in with the crystal so the symbol glows. When this symbol was placed is not within native memory, however there can be nobody else who could have done so. Nonetheless, the origins of this symbol is often lightly disputed among those studying to become Keepers of Memory. Some of the Tekorvanin who can read have noted the symbol looks very similar to their own, though theirs is a simpler version. Oddly enough, though they claim their writing is among the best of the Overworlds’ writings they have never seen or imagined the symbol to be so artistic, yet complex. The Yorukuni pride themselves on our great minds, though they have begun to adopt a flowing version of the Common Script of Telluris. Surrounding the northern section of the Ketsuek Caverns is our capital city, Ketsueki City. It is planned to become the trade centre of Yorukuni as it is the most well lit due to the Ketsuekinin love for the Krystal. Nonetheless, it is still incredibly difficult for many Overworlders to see properly in Ketsueki City and this is unlikely to change. The locals shall attempt to guide them as well as they can. As with all of the other buildings of Yorukuni, there are great stone buildings featuring elegant, angular arches and large windows. Some of the richer districts even have glass, though glass is extremely expensive. Unlike the buildings of much of the rest of the region, Ketsueki City’s buildings are made of a deep purple stone as well as the standard black, making it the most colourful city in Yorukuni. Indeed, this may assist in the Overworlders feel welcome if they are used to such bright colour schemes. Labyrinth of Nykta In the centre of Yorukuni lies an ancient Labyrinth thought to be placed there by an immensely powerful spirit during the birth of the caverns long before the Yorukuni began to be. The Labyrinth of Nykta is central to their rites to become an adult as it is full of perils and intellectual puzzles. It is forbidden to speak to others of the experience within the Labyrinth, but it is a terrifying place which only the fully grown could hope to succeed. There are some of even the Yorukuninin who never make it out of the Labyrinth and some who have been driven insane while inside. Yet they do not believe that those who cannot survive would survive in the World, and for them to die so early is sad but a kindness for it is better than dragging a life on. Despite the high level of danger within the Labyrinth of Nykta, there is a small town of arguably insane Yorukuninin whom reside within the Labyrinth of Nykta itself. This town is called Nyktachuu and is a relatively recent occurrence. Largely cut off from the outside world, there are very few of the Pure Blood in the town and not much interaction between Nyktachuunin and the rest of Yorukuni. A fair way south west of the Labyrinth of Nykta lies the new settlement, the Kauvan Border Town established largely of Tekorvanin and a few of the least Pure Blooded Yorukuninin commoners. The tunnel between the Kauvan Border Town and the Labyrinth of Nykta is the most direct, though the Labyrinth is not the closest place of importance to the Border Town. Instead of going by foot, most travel is carried out by boat as the Border Town has been strategically placed close to the Great Waterfall of the Kauvan Vita of Tekorva which runs into the River Vita. River Vita Full of strange aquatic life, the River Vita is of importance to Yorukuni. Though there are some underground lakes and extremely minor creeks it is possible Yorukuni could not sustain life without the River Vita. Aside from the obvious beauty of clear water running over stone, a little further along the river from the Kauvan Border Town lies the Glowing Caverns, a small town named for the moss which glows in abundance there. It has a dim glow ranging from deep purple to deep blue depending on the type of moss. The moss also grows along a long stretch of the River Vita toward Vitae no Yami, one of the major cities of Yorukuni. Vitae no Yami is the darkest city of Yorukuni and the main source of the people's food. To keep the moss from spreading uncontrollably, it is harvested. Some of this moss has been found to make excellent tea if processed correctly, but most of it is stored to turn into fertile soil for various underground plants. The Tekorvanin have remarked it could help them greatly in the growing of their Frost Berries which is used to make Nix Merum, an expensive but extremely high quality deep purple wine. Downriver, a little north of the Labyrinth of Nykta but south of the Ketsuek Caverns lies the Enclave of the Pure Blood. Within this holy place lies a good third of the Aristocracy of Yorukuni. There are none within the magnificent buildings who lack the Hanseiyoku. While small, it is the pinnacle of the current Yorukunin civilization and though those who are not of Pure Blood may enter they have decided to allow the High Prince to reside within the Mansion of the High Prince, which is an expansive walled estate sprawling across the top of a hill within the Enclave. The only condition is that the future High Prince must marry into one of the Purest Blood in an attempt to maintain tradition. Toward the very north eastern edge of Yorukuni in the deepest of tunnels where the River Vita grows impossibly wide appears to be an abundance of abandoned Kinu Wyrm homes. There is a small town here named Kuroth Depths where a large amount of food from River Vita and Kinu Kuroth is collected. Unfortunately, Kuroth Depths is fairly distant from the majority of Yorukuninin and thus not a very large town, but important nonetheless for it contributes to at least a fifth of the region’s Kinu Kuroth. People The Yorukuninin are an enigmatic race of demihumans who have lived underground since the earliest edge of their memory. They pride themselves upon their slender physique and sharp, angular features, but do not underestimate them for the majority of Yorukuninin spend time every day to maintain their beauty. They are pale skinned and dark eyed with colours ranging from deep browns, deep purples to at the very lightest a blood red. Unlike most of the surface humans, the whites of their eyes are barely visible, thus making it uncomfortable for some of the Overworlders who place importance on eye contact. Framing their faces and slightly pointed ears is soft, straight dark hair most commonly black, though very rarely deep reds, blues, greens and purples have surfaced. They usually wear their hair between shoulder and knee-length, though some women prefer their hair cut to slightly below the ears. They consider their blood ancient and among their nobility it is thought to be the most pure. While many of the Yorukuninin have lost them, the entirety of the Aristocracy have retained a wing-like feature attached at each elbow running to above the shoulder. This feature is useless for flight, however this may not always have been the case. The wing-like feature they call Hanseiyoku may be an indicator of the Lost Arts that some of the earliest edges of their memory imply. Further supporting this theory, most of these wings glow very faintly at the tips like the Ketsuek Krystal. The majority of the glows are deep reds, though all colours have been reported. There was even one instance of a silver glow a few centuries ago. The Hanseiyoku strongly resemble a semi-flexible fan of blades similar in shape to crystals more than wings themselves, though some of those with Hanseiyoku possess leathery skin like the wings of the Aukii Bats implying that they were indeed wings. Further supporting the controversial theory that the Yorukuninin used to be creatures of the sky is the natural physique. Life underground has done little to change their naturally low weight or sharp eyesight. In fact, the eyesight of the Yorukuninin rival that of the owls of the Overland. Due to this, caverns in Yorukuni are large and the tunnels long to take advantage of their uncanny night vision. Furthermore, they have long digits and claws rather than nails which surely would have been useful for snatching a prey mid-flight in the Overland. Like many creatures of flight, they are very long lived with the oldest of our kind among the pure blooded living to three hundred years old, though the average is closer to half that. Due to living to one hundred and fifty however, the Yorukunin are not considered adults until the age of forty. Oddly enough, this appears to be very old by Tekorva standards. All of the Yorukuninin have enlarged upper canine teeth, sometimes dubbed fangs. Despite these fearsome sounding features, most who come across them claim they are magnificent and beautiful in appearance. This phenomenon is difficult to explain. It is as though that which should usually frightens one instead soothes and enchants, especially when the gaze of a Yorukunin meets one’s own. Curiously, some Overlanders are naturally more resistant to this effect than others. Resources The resources of Yorukuni are more than sufficient for life as the people have lived there separate from the Overworld since the earliest edge of their memory. Despite this they do not have any resources to spare. The only thing they have in abundance are the Kinu Wyrms. These Wyrms are large, scaled beasts who live within the tunnels. They are gentle even though they are carnivorous and leave the people alone as long as they are left alone in turn. The Kinu Wyrms might be thought intelligent by one gazing into their seemingly knowing eyes. The Kinu Wyrms are quick and at home in the dark, though they seem to have poor vision when exposed to the light. The people wish to train these beasts for various reasons, but currently have not had widespread success. Though the Kinu Wyrms do not sound exceptionally useful as a resource thus far, they are capable of weaving a sort of thread to use for their homes. Due to being fairly nomadic, abandoned Kunu Wyrm homes are very common. This thread makes the most wonderful cloth. It flows well, is incredibly soft to touch and surprisingly strong. Though a blade may slice this cloth, it would not do so easily. The people call it Kinu Kuroth and can certainly export this wonderful material. Another natural wonder of note found within Yorukuni is the mystical Ketsuek Krystal. Though the people have not managed to find any of the properties it is rumoured to possess it is nonetheless useful. It glows a dim red, providing those with inferior dark vision sufficient light to see whilst not blinding the natives. There is more to the Ketsuek Krystal than meets the eye. Were one to pick it up, it would be almost intolerably cold to the touch. It is also incredibly hard thus making it almost impossible to cut and polish, though it is certainly well worth it as its beauty is without match. Lastly, I cannot neglect to mention the Aukii Bats. These are the people's most faithful companions and considered the most majestic of animals. Of course, the people would never part with them and believe all sorts of barbaric things would happen to our bats were they to. Tales of the barbarians of Crima suggest they eat the bats of their nation and consider it a delicacy! The people do lack ornamental building materials. Various stones can only do so much and wood is non-existent in Yorukuni. The wood found on the outskirts of the land is extremely precious and used sparingly in the Mansion of the High Prince. Religion The Yorukuninin appear on the surface to possess the same belief system as Tekorva, however the belief in spirits and peaceful balance of the world is where the similarities end. Beginning during the Year 39 of the Jaten Era (Year 340 of the Standard Calendar), a stranger has revealed himself in Yorukuninin dreams. Their aura has mirrored perfectly Yorukunin beliefs and resonated strongly with their souls. Perhaps in the future, the stranger will reveal Himself to the People of Sanctuary. One of the prime religious differences between Tekorva and the Yorukuninin is the nature of balance. Where Tekorva believes an equal balance must be kept between light and dark, warm and cold, the erratic and the calm, Yorukuninin believe that the balance is currently absent from the overall world. Word of the Lord of Fire has horrified them and supplied yet more proof. Though Tekorva does not yet see how little they need the light, warm and unpredictable nature of these other spirits, at least there is some common ground and perhaps Tekorva will reach Enlightenment one day. The correct balance involves peace and harmony, where the lighter spirits are kept to a minimum as they are necessary and good, but arrogant and care little for others. As things are now in the world, these lighter spirits have greatly swollen egos and too much power to do as they will. Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Former Regions of the Hurosha Empire Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris